


How about we focus on the Task at hand?

by Ash_Tree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro hold hands a lot, Complicated - Freeform, Date Night, Daydreams, F/M, Fluff, Keith makes Lance sit in the corner, Kissing, Lance and Keith become fake Boyfriend Au, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attack, Romance, Well - Freeform, dorky lance, pinning, reality tv watching between Lance and keith, teens doing stupid stuff to impress each other, the chapter at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree/pseuds/Ash_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has been in love with Lance for ages. Lance on the other hand, has been drawn to Keith for ages, yet, he hasn't figured what his own emotions mean. </p><p>Shiro is in love with Allura, he just isn't sure how to show it.<br/>Allura doesn't know how she can love a human as well. </p><p>On top of complicated feelings, the team is trying to start a rebellion on a set of twin planets. Perhaps some partnership will help sort the feelings</p><p>(Pretty balanced between both pairings) </p><p>((Freshly updated with Klance #fakeboyfriend chapter)) </p><p>One shot fluff for chapter six</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Onward Prologue! (This has taken me ages to figure out how to format and post since the site isn't working on my computer :/ )

 

Keith didn't plan to spend the entire day with Lance, it just sort of worked out that way. The rest of the team was exploring the sister planet of Ki'lant for evidence of Galra soldiers who defected from the cause. Looking for a rift in the enemies forces that could help them with their mission. Pidge and Hunk were working their way through an abandoned servicing station for information while Shiro and Allura were off doing more hands on investigating.  
  
Keith wanted to go with Allura, mainly because the mission was more exciting this his own, but Shiro insisted that he would be the one to go with her. Of late, those two were always together. Keith made a mental note to be more observant of their interactions. it could lead to good teasing material for Shiro, and keith couldn't pass up that opportunity.

"Ya ready, partner?" he heard Lance say smugly. He turned to see Lance get out of his Lion, for dramatic flare he had taken off his helmet, which he carried in one arm.

Keith sighed. "Alright, our mission is too go to _Crusty's famous lounge_ and watch the locals. There's a high Galra presence here and we need to know if theirs any chance of the people wanting to rebel."

Lance smiled. "You sure do take the fun out of this."

Keith felt his anger rising. "There's nothing fun about this to start with!"

"Whatever you say, _partner_ ," Lance replied as he walked in front of him. He twirled his helmet with his fingers before putting it back on his head.

_Smug as always_ , Keith thought to himself. He allowed himself to watch Lance as he walked away. Such chances were not to be taken for granted. Immediately Keith felt guilty and raced ahead to catch up with Lance.

"So whats the dealio with us getting the kiddo mission?" Lance asked.

Keith had asked the same question during the entire trip to the desolate planet. It didn't make much sense that the two of them weren't invite to the actual mission on the main planet. Instead they were stuck on the planet that was barely the size of a moon.

  
"I bet its so Shiro can single handily complete the mission and impress Allura," Lance remarked. Lance always said Princess Allura's name softer than others. Keith had to wonder if he was still smitten with her, even after all these months of her non vague disinterest. Princess Allura was probably just like every other woman to Lance, something that he could tease and chase after.

_Careful Keith, making your jealously apparent will just make matters worse for you._

Instead of replying instantly, he instead but his hands on his hips and whistled. _Smooth_.

"You think those two have something going on?"

Lance raised and brow. "Oh, you bet. I once caught Shiro coming out of her room, at night." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Oh," Keith replied.

"Not to fear, once Allura realized what shes missing, she'll be begging at my feet to date me." he rested his hands on his collar and gazed upwards at the sky.

" _Oh_ ," Keith replied.  
\------  
Shiro was in love with Allura. Allura was in love with Shiro, or at least, that is what Shiro assumed. Neither one of them ever said the big ol' love word to each other. It was more or less assumed.

He assumed that she loved him when she rested her head against his chest. He assumed that she loved him when she reached out to him to make sure he was safe first in a battle field. He hoped that she knew that he loved her, when he would hold her close for the night and tell her stories of wounder and himself to make the hours pass.

With all those things, he had yet to tell her that he loved her. Alterians courting was very different that Earthens. While Allura was usually game for late night cuddles, kissing and more physically intimate acts were not to be rushed.

Shiro, being a nineteen year old teenager, was having difficulties with that. Even now, as they walked side by side, examining the streets of Ki'lant for defects, all he wanted to do was hold Allura's face and kiss her. He would not rush her, he cared about her too much to ruin what they already had. And besides, he most definitely liked what they had now.

"Shiro," Allura spoke, motioning him towards an alley way. The two of them rushed to hide behind the wall. Moments latter Shiro saw why, a group of Galra soldiers were making their rounds. The leader of the group held a radio, it appeared that he was getting orders from HQ.

"What do you mean we have to head back? For _another_ debriefing? This is nonsense, we already had three this morning?" The leader shouted the responses to the radio. Suddenly the leader seized up. Apparently the voice on the other hand wasn't pleased to be hearing his subordinates un-loyal tendencies. The leader of the groups face fell. "Yes sir, were heading back." When he put away the radio he started shouting commands to his small group for their return back to base.

Shiro looked at Allura. "Perhaps the soldiers don't like the...organization of this base?"

She nodded. Her visor inter phase turned on. "Pidge," she commanded. "i need you to track where the scouting crew are heading, Shiro and i are heading into the HQ."

"We are?" Shiro asked.

"Of course we are!" She beemed. She placed one hand on his shoulder.

He felt his cheeks redden. "Ah, ok." Allura smiled back at him. He loved her smile, ever so soft and welcoming. He coughed and looked away. "Pidge, hows that tracking going?"

He heard a groan of annoyance from the other end, this time is was Hunk talking. " _You guys arent going to like it, the HQ is packed with soldiers. I don't think you two could get in un noticed._ "

"Thats why we have you two close by, for reinforcements," Shiro responded.

If anything they had two paladins standing by, granted, they couldn't form Voltron without Keith and Lance, two extra paladins were better then nothing. Shiro didn't exactly like the idea of splitting the group up, but since the two planets were so close together they could easily meet each other if the need was dire. That calmed Shiro down for the most bit. And besides, Lance and Keith had a very simple mission. It would be nearly impossible for even those two to mess it up. 

" _Alright, sending coordinates now_ ," Pidge responded throughout the com.  
  



	2. Crustry's famous Lounge- Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on a mission together looking for a spark for rebellion, instead, they both get distracted. 
> 
> *Warning for Alcohol use (Its stated in story that the effects fade away fast but i wanted to be safe for achieve warnings)

"So, this is _Crusty's Famous Lounge_ , sure holds up to my expectations," Lance muttered.

Keith seemed to have the same feelings towards the buildings, if you could call it that. Keith moved from Lance's side to examine the front of the restaurant better. Lance couldn't help but admire the integrity that Keith always had during missions. He always seemed to know what and how to do everything right.

 _If only i could ask for pointers_ , Lance thought. He ran scenarios where asking his arch rival for tips would be appropriate: At Lunch? No, the others paladins would be watching. Perhaps he could ask when Keith trained against the castle bots. Lance could imagine how that interaction would play out.

" _Hey Keith, Buddy ol' Pal_ ," Lance would say as he sauntered up to Keith. " _You seem like you're having a vigorous training sessions, hows your already impressive swordsmanship going along? Great? Wow, it looks like you're better at one more thing then me, what a surprise!"_

  
_Actually, i wouldn't say that_ , Keith thought, _Its too self deprecating, i would probably play it off cool instead._

Maybe a training session would wasn't the best scenario for an intense heart to heart advice. Maybe he could just talk to him in his room.

Lance imagined himself sauntering to Keith's room, he would stand in the door frame, waiting to be invited in. Keith would be laying across his bed, probably reading a _How to be the best at Everything-the friendly guide book,_ that seems like something Keith would read. Lance didn't know what Keith did with his spare time beside train.

" _Hey_ ," Lance would say. He then would put one hand on his hip.

Keith would then nod and lay his hand on the bed, signalling for him to sit beside him. Once Lance sat down on his bed he would notice, not for the first time, how grey Keith eyes were, and how tousled his hair was, and how-

 _Actually, this is getting weird, even for my imagination, I should probably stop_.  
He made a mental note that he should figure out what the whole "Not for the first time" part of his fantasy was about.

" _Oi_ , Earth to Lance. Repeat, Earth to Lance, are you home?"

Lance focused back to the present to a Keith that was waving his hands in front of him, trying to gain his attention.

When Lance's eyes focused on Keith's face he stop the waving. "How long were you zoned out for?" he asked.

With Keith standing in front of him, he really did notice how nicely tousled his hair was, or his grey eyes...

 _FOCUS LANCE_. He coughed. "Not long," he replied sharply. "So. Um. Whats the plan again.

Keith rolled his eyes and huffed. He pointed to the building. "Obviously this is _way_ more shady and remote then we planned it to be. So, we might have to work extra hard not to be noticed, and remember, don't talk to anyone, our mission is just to observe, and most definitely not to actually engage with the locals. Got it Lance?"

Lance exhaled. Did he honestly not think he could follow order? Typical Keith.

"Relax Pal, i got the instructions, no no to the whole engaging locals and a yes yes to brooding in a corner," He winked at Keith and entered the lounge.

Inside was actually a lot nicer then the outside. The whole area was filled with wonky music from a small corner of musicians playing instruments that Lance didn't recognize. His eyes had to adjust for the low lighting that filled the area. Small tables were scattered everywhere , locals of all race were crowded around the bar counter, waiting for their drinks.

_Its nice to see that the rest of the galaxy is fixated on liquor just like earth is._

  
Keith motioned him to sit beside him . The table that he had picked out was one of the shabbier ones in the corner.

When he sat down neither one of them said anything, instead they just observed.

" _Can you believe him? Calling me out for in subornation? How embarrassing!"_

_"That Commander knows nothing! How did he ever get to this position? Ridiculous?"_

" _And you know what Janette? I don't think he knows what he wants, and if he cant appreciate what he already has then...then, i don't know what i'll do_ ," A sassy females voice remarked.

A comforting friend responded. " _Well Suzanne, I think you should leave him_."

" _I cant leave him...I cant live without him_."

Lance couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, it was probably for the better, he was trying to listen for people who wanted an uprising not some ladies love life.

It was awhile more in-till he picked up on another conversation that was worth listening too.

" _You know, i bet there's enough of us to take back the old miller plant."_

_"Dude,you cant talk about that here, its...its..treason."_

_"Are you not tiered about never having anything to eat?"_

"For you two?" Lance heard a bartender say.

"We didn't order any drinks" Keith replied.

The bartender was a tall green alien, thing, with a wicked mustache. Lance made a mental note to start memorizing the different species that lived across the stars.

"You must have misunderstood myself," he twilled his mustache. "These drinks were bought for you." He motioned towards two female aliens, when they saw the two boys looking at them they waved and giggled. Keith's face turned red.

 _Embarrassed Keith is kinda cute_ , Lance thought to himself. Once again he reminded himself to focus.

"Uhm, could you thank them for us," Keith asked.

The bartender nodded and went on his way.

"What type of drink do you think this is?" Lance asked. The two half glasses were filled with warm red liquid, the tops of the drinks swirled with a cloudy foam.

Keith shrugged. He moved the cup to his noise to smell it, upon smelling it his noise quickly scrunched up. "It smells awful," he gasped. How could anyone drink this?"

Lance laughed. "It cant be that bad, can it?" He took the glass and took a swing of it. Instantly his mouth was on fire. He spat out the half he didn't already swallow. "BLAGH, THiS IS BY FAR THE WORST THING THAT I HAVE EVER DRUNKEN," Lance shouted uncontrollably.

Keith quickly jumped up to cover his mouth. "Keep it down," Keith whispered.

Lance nodded, he still felt the burn of the drink in his mouth. Never in his life had he experienced something this wretched. Even Coran's cooking wasn't this bad.

Keith removed his hands from his mouth, which then gave Lance the opportunity to Whisper, " _Ever_ ," into his ears.

"Looks like our friends over there think its funny."

The two girls at the counter were having a hoot. One was almost falling to the ground with laughter.

"Figures," he muttered.

"We should get going. The people definitely don't like what going here. I think we have enough information between the two of us," Keith remarked.

Lance nodded. "I agree. Even the soldiers don't like whats going on."

"Quite a lot of unrest," Keith muttered.

"Seems like that's the case for most places" Lance simply replied.

Every place they went needed help. The galaxy sure was in need of a lot of help.  
Lance stumbled forward. He head was spinning. Whatever that drink was made of wasn't agreeing with him.

"Why do we have to save the world?" he muttered. Keith turned to him. A look of concern was spread across his face.

"Huh?"

Lance stood up straighter. "No really. Why do we have to do it? Allura didn't even tell us what we were signing up for."

"If we don't then the whole Galaxy is endangered. Earth will be destroyed if we don't-"

"Yes, i understand whats at stake."

Keith looked confused. Lance could feel his own aggravation fade away.

"And this place, its a total dump. Even if we do get ride of the invaders here, whose gonna clean the towns up? HRRRRMM?" he slurred.

"Wow there buddy." Keith rushed forward before he fell. he felt his arms wrap around his waist. They must be heading back to the lions. He hoped he would be able to fly his ship.

"YOur so Strong, Keith," he lolled his head over to get a better look at him.

Keith grunted.

"And so handsome!" Lance cheered. It appeared that he was saying anything that he was thinking.

"Have i ever told you how wonderfully tousled your hair is? Or how grey your eyes are?" Lance spoke happily. Keith arms tightened around Lances body, stabilizing him from falling forward.

"Grey...like...whats something to compare grey eyes with Keith? Stone? Your eyes are as Grey as stone, Keith," he chuckled to himself. Your eyes are as hard as stone- Wait, that doesn't make any sense. Eyes aren't hard, something else might be-"

"Oi, you two, halt," shouted a guardsmen. Any of the aliens stumbling around in the street quickly ran to the alleys. The Galra soldier pointed his gun towards them.

"You two don't look like locals,"shouted the Galra soldier.

"Oh really wise guy? I guess maybe we stand out since were the only HUMANS on this damn planet," Lance sassed back. He stepped away from Keith arm (Which he had to admit were quite warm). He heard Keith mutter a "Get back here." Keith's face looked quite concerned when he left his grasp.

"How bout you leave here, and that would make our WHOLE job way easier," Lance started. He sauntered up to the guard, he moved back his hand to grab at his weapon. Before he was able to pull it out Keith leaped forward and slashed the Soldier with his sword. He then quickly grabbed Lance's hand and started to race to the ships.

"I said to to engage, you idiot!" Keith yelled back.

"Well, you shouldn't have let me drink SKETCHY alien booze!" Lance shouted back.

The remainder of the locals parted ways as the two teens raced through the streets.

  
"I told you not to drink it! Agh! You're so frustrating!"

"I think your frustrating! But in a good way, like i wasn't to compete with you so that I'm a better person too!" Lance shouted.

"What?"

Lance blushed. "I have no gauge of what not to say right now, please ignore me! Or don't, cause i actually think your a wonderful person Keith, and maybe later i can get tips from you but your hair and eyes might distract me i also don't know why i think your so attractive," Lance said quickly. "I hope you didn't understand anything that i just said."

"Something about you thinking I'm hot," Keith muttered back.

 _Oh No_.

"Stop talking!"

_Did i just say that out loud?_

Keith turned to glare at him. Lance noticed how red his face was. He wondered if he had just said that out loud as well. Perhaps he should just focus on leaving this wretched planet.

"Shit, there's more following us," Keith muttered. Lance looked back. It was only a small group, but it was more important that they didn't make a scene then to fight them off.

Lance looked around. The crumbling town was filled with plenty of abandoned houses. One of them should be able to hide them.

"In here," Lance commanded. he pulled Keith hand and darted into an abandoned house. he noticed that this one was extra crumbly but still had enough walls and rooms to safely hide them. There would be nothing worse then running into a house that people were currently living in.  
The first room of the house had windows so he pulled Keith into the basement and closed the cellar door. The basement was dark and had the smell of dampness and black mold. Lance lit up his visor to look around. Lance decided to do the same.

He looked around the basement more. In boxes there were old books and photo albums. He had to wonder where the family that lived here had gone. The other side was filled with boxes of infant clothing. When he was done looking he turned back to his team mate.  
Keith was looking at a box of family memorabilia.

"See Lance, this is why we need to help this planet. The Garla are killing the town and the residents. We need to help the." Keith held the box close to his chest. His eyes were filled with sorrow and determination. With the low lighting of the basement, the only part of Keith that was illuminated was his face.

Lance looked at him dumbstruck.

"I know, its just...its hard you know? I know we have to do this for the good of the Galaxy and all, but, i still miss home and my old life. Ya know?" Lance looked at the ground. He couldn't tell if what he was saying was an affect of the liquor, or if the effects of it had already diminished? He didn't feel more in control of himself.

lance crossed his chest with his arms.

Keith put his hand on his shoulder. Lance hadn't noticed him walking up to him.

"Hey, we all want to go home." Keith paused. "I...I know what you mean though. About missing people, and what not." Keith looked up and looked Lance in his eyes, Lance couldn't look away. "But hey." He squeezed his shoulder. "I'm here for you."

A moment passed between them. Keith didn't take his hand of him and Lance didn't move his gaze.

Lance moved his own hand to touch Keith's face, when Keith head tilted to the side. Lance figured that was good enough invitation as any.

Both of them moved together. And suddenly, Lance was feeling Keith's lips upon his own. They were nice and soft, he wondered what his felt like. He opened his mouth for a fuller kiss when he moved to kiss Keith deeper he felt their helmets collide. The two boys heads bounced back.

  
_He wants this_ , Lance thought. He felt his entire body surge with nervous energy. _I..want this too_?

"Is..Is this okay?" Keith stuttered.

His entire face was bright red and his eyebrows scrunched up in a worried stance. Keith was moving backwards. Lance realized that he didn't want Keith to move, he rather them stay like this. He would sort through what this meant later.

A nervous chuckle passed between the two boys.

"I think so," lance giggled back.

He felt Keith's hands move back to his face. Instead of just resting his finger on his cheeks like he was, his hands were working to take off his helmet. Once Lance realized what he was doing he quickly aided him and then the two of them worked to remove Keith's helmet as well.

This time it was Keith that moved quickly to kiss him. The last kiss was soft and gentle while this one was already more heated. With the two helmets at the floor he couldn't really see anyways so he closed his eyes. He moved his hands to his Hair. He ran his fingers through it. Keith wrapped his own hands around his waits, pulling their two bodies close together.

 _Why do we have to be wearing Armour?_ Lance asked himself. He wanted to feel more of him then he could right now.

Keith's eager kisses were starting to leave his lips. He Keith's nose press against his own. from this closeness he could smell him. It was a pleasant smell, something that made Lance want to draw him in to get a better sense of it. A warm musk.

Keith kisses trailed down from his chin down to his neck. A lot of his kisses were quick and unsure of themselves, it would appear that neither boy had very much experience with kissing. Which didn't mean that they weren't trying.

"There," lance muttered.

Keith looked up, "Huh?"

"Kiss me harder, _there_ ," Lance managed.

Keith went back to kissing his neck, this time more eagerly . Lance let out a small whimper. He heard Keith mutter something under his breath, but right now, he didn't care what it was.

He worked his hands back into his hair, this time one was left supporting his neck. Keith moved a little forward and Lance felt his center of balance tip. They were standing in damp basement with uneven ground for the matter. The two of the tumbled back, with Lance's hand supporting Keith, he twisted them so they would have a soft landing.

"Owe," He muttered. He felt Keith shift underneath him.

"It would appear that you've landed on top if me," he laughed.

Lance quickly moved so that his full weight wasn't on him. "I'm so sorry i'll move," he managed.

Keith quickly replied. "No! Umh, this is fine." he looked to the side. "I mean, i'm perfectly A OK with this arrangement." He coughed with embarrassment.

"Oh." he laughed himself.

This time Lance moved to kiss him. he couldn't help but pivot hips into Keith's. Keith whimpered. Lance knew he wanted more. He leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around his neck once more. His Armour felt tight in all the wrong places.They continued on for awhile in till a small shrill beeping alerted their attention. They broke apart in seconds. Keith jumped for his helmet.

" _LANCE. KEITH. WE. NEED. YOU_ ," Pidge's voice shrilled out.

" _Its not that bad guys_ ," Hunk responded.

A third com popped up, this time is was Shiro. " _Pidge, Hunk, i need you to focus, and ah, if you two could get here that would be great_."

"The mission," Keith started. He put the helmet back on. The feelings in the room suddenly changed. "How could i have forgotten..."

He whacked himself in the head. "How could i get lost in this?" He muttered back.

"What are you saying?" Lance asked. He had grabbed his own helmet.

'I'm saying that all _this_ ," he gestured too the two of them "Was all because of that drink."

"No it wasn't!" Lance shouted.

"How could i be this stupid? To think that you and I could could have actually been-" he stopped himself. "Come on, out team needs us."

Without waiting for lance's reaction,Keith climbed back out of the basement and started racing towards his own lion.

As the two of them raced along Lance's own mind drifted. Was what happened down there because of the liquor? Lance knew it wasn't, since the affects had worn off when they were looking through the boxes, but would it be easier to return to a seance of normality if he said the only reason he kissed was because of the drink? He thought back to the kiss. He hadn't kissed many girl before so he could believe that he was just walking away from a session with a boy, especially a boy named Keith.

Either way, Lance was feeling very confused and uncomfortable in his clothes and most of all very sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the Rich text isn't working for me on my computer, so its been a struggle formatting these. Either way, i want to post a new chapter everyday or every other day. 
> 
> Next chapter is back to Shiro and Allura! 
> 
> Comments make me happy ;D


	3. Hand Holding and Food bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Shiro go on a mission to find out what the Galra are doing (Hint, it involve factories)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a Panic Attack, its indicated in the story (It indicated in the story with ***)

"What do you think?" Allura asked. Shiro turned to look at her, as usually he was wearing his stern "I'm ready for this mission" face.

"I think we need to go through that entrance," he pointed to side of the building. "Those solders are not going to interrogate themselves, ya' know."

The two of them were hiding behind a pile of rubble, watching the soldiers go into the HQ. The building was definitely a smaller then the previous ones they had visited. Since it was based on a planet, instead of in space, Shiro and Allura assumed that there must be some sort of infrastructure going on here.

As they watched the Galra troops were all heading into the building. The commanders must have an important announcement to draw in their entire force. They had to be careful not to be seen.  
Allura paused to think. She had gotten ahead of the moment and had to reevaluate her plan.

Step One: Get Pidge to track the troops back to their HQ (CHECK)

Step Two: Get There (Double Check)

Step Three: Find Someone who will tell them this base's weakness, then everything will fall into place (Not check, but she was staying optimistic)

She nodded to Shiro. "Are you ready?" she asked.

He frowned. "Are you sure that you're ready?" he paused. His voice got quieter, more sincere as well. Allura had noticed that whenever Shiro talked quieter, it usually meant that it was coming from the heart. " I mean, last time you got captured."

"Oh," she replied.

She had most definitely haven't forgotten about it, the events were all too recent. She was trying her best to not be affected by it, yet she couldn't get the fear of being captured again out of her head. It happened all to fast, one second she was escaping with Shiro, and the other she was sitting in a cell.

It was the danger of waging an all out war against the biggest dictator known to the Galaxy.  
Instead of lying to Shiro, she instead replied sincerely, "We have to be careful then."

He nodded. She could tell that her response satisfied his question, his eyes still looked sad.

"Alright," She opened her channel to Pidge. "What do you see?"

" _Most of the troops are located at the center of the building, the right and left flanks are mostly empty,_ " Pidge responded. Allura could hear the typing of Keys as she talked.

_Or should I say He_? Allura thought. She had yet to have a an intimate conversations with Pidge about the matter.

"What do you mean _mostly_ ," Shiro pointed out.

" _Pidge means that the Galra here aren't completely stupid, they still have their regulated guards out. So you better be careful_ ," Hunk chimed in.

"Just in case things _don't_ go to plan, you two better be ready in case things go south" Shiro commanded.

" _AGH_ ," groaned Hunk. It was so loud that both Allura and Shiro flinched." _Are you two sure that we have to help ou- Hey! Stop hitting me!"_

Allura had the mental picture of a large Hunk recoiling to Pidge's hits. She chuckled slightly from the thought.

She heard Shiro sigh. " There's a large abandoned warehouses on the right side of the city, it would be less then a few minutes to get to the HQ if needed. Hide out there, Alright?"

" _We got it Shiro_ ," Pidge and Hunk said in unison.

"Stay hidden," Shiro finished.

The click of the coms signaled that the short conversation was over.

Allura liked whenever Shiro commanded the rest of his teammates. That was the reason why she had chosen him as the paladin of the black lion. Now in days, she just liked seeing him brimming with confidence. Leading the team was definitely something that he was good at , which therefore was what made him shine with most confidence.

"Follow my lead," Shiro said. He moved and placed his hand on her shoulder , when she nodded he turned to see if anyone was watching, when he decided that there wasn't anyone watching he grabbed her hand and raced across the clearing.

She felt silly, but her heart still raced whenever he grabbed her hand to lead her anywhere. It was sort of becoming their thing.

The first time was back when she got captured. Not so happy of a memory. The second was way more memorable to her.

***

"Where are you going?" Shiro called out to her.

Allura's head was spinning and she could barely breath, it was all too much to handle for the day. None of her plans were working out, and the news of Galra expansion...

She ran across the halls of her beloved castle. She only heard Shiro and her own footsteps. The rest of the team was off doing their own things. She was now glad that they weren't there to see her mental break down. The only other ones in the meeting were Coran and Shiro. They had been discussing a new battle strategy, when suddenly she felt her breathing seized up. It was a bad day for stress, and it all led up to a stupid mission against the Galra.

"Slow down," Shiro called out.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. When she turned around to face him he quickly let go  
"What happened back there?" He asked.

She tried to reply back to him, she wanted to explain herself oh so badly, yet, the words wouldn't come out. Instead she found herself gasping and her eyes brimming with tears.

Shiro glanced down the hallway, when he didn't see anyone he grabbed her hand and led her to the nearest empty room. Like many rooms in the castle, this one was empty and hadn't seen anyone living it in a long time.

He sat her down.

"I know it sounds useless, but just take deep breaths." Shiro spoke. He still had one of his hands interlocked with her own. He moved so he was crouching in front of her.

"Whatt..are you talking about," Allura manged.

He moved so that one of his hands was back on her shoulders, this time his hands were moving in small circles.

_Comforting_ , she thought.

"Your having a panic attack," he replied.

She cried some more. She almost felt silly, crying over a mundane meeting.

"It's okay...I have them..." He stammered. "All the time."

She closed her eyes. She felt the hot tears running down her face, the pain in her chest intensified.

Thoughts of the stupid Garla and her home world being destroyed and wondering if she _could_ actually make a different were toppling within her. She felt Shiro's hand rubbing her shoulders. She didn't understand why he was still here, he didn't have to stay.

"Do you want to hear a story?" He paused. I'll tell you a Earthen story. Yow know, earth was filled with stories of Prince's and Princesses. Ill tell you one of those."

  
_I wonder if Earthen Princess have to deal with what i have to deal with_ , she thought.

"There's ...A story about a beautiful princess. One who fell in love with a peasant," Shiro started.  
Throughout the story Shiro kept his voice warm and comforting. When the story was half way through she started giving her input.

it started with little things like "Silly peasant," then to "But why would she leave him! She loves him!" and by the time it was over she noticed that she was no longer crying and her breathing had returned back to normal.

She also realized that Shiro had made her laugh even when she was crying. He had stayed with her the entire time.

At the end of the story both of them realized that.

"Why did you stay?" She asked quietly.

He half smiled. "I get them too, ya' know," he tried passing off nonchalant. "So i know how scary they can be, and i didn't want to leave you.." He trailed off.

Her mind flashed to the last time he had said that.

_"I'm not leaving you," Shiro yelled out from across the bay_.

She pushed the thought away. The two of them were together now, she didn't want to think of the past right now.

"Thank you."

She leaned forward and wrapped him in the hug. With her head pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her, she felt safe.

"Don't worry, i'll always be there for you," He stammered. His hand paused. "I mean, if you want me too be."

She laughed. "Next time you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate." She whispered.

She felt him nod.  
Her heart started to flutter once more.

  
***  
Allura came back to the present, the two of them were standing in front of a small entrance.  
Shiro looked at her for reassurance. She smiled. "Lets go."

  
***  
 _You know, if there's limited guards that would actually be better for the mission_ , Shiro thought.

Once we get in, it'll be way easier to simply grab someone to ask some questions.

Shiro was trying to be optimistic about this mission. It was weird to say that this mission was actually way less stressful then the ones that they had recently been facing. If they didn't complete this one it wouldn't be the end of the world.

_Unless our lions get taken, then perhaps it would be the end of the world_. Shiro darted across another corridor with Allura hand to hand.

_Stay Optimistic_! He reminded himself.

This mission should be way simpler as well. The HQ wasn't even a proper Military base, it was just a refurbished food plant, as Allura and him had realized. All across the walls were all food posters, they ranged from certificates of "Best in Class" to promotional poster of "Sunny's Good ol' fire soup- now with added slugbugs".

There was also the conveyor belts and boxes stacked on shipping crates that gave a good clue what they were doing here. Shiro really wanted to find out of it was just food in the boxes.

"Shiro," he heard Allura say.

He instantly knew what she was looking at. One of the left behind guards was passing in front a set of steal door.

He nodded to her. They both knew that they had to be quiet. This guard didn't seem that bright, which was to their advantage.

Shiro signaled Allura to stay behind as he moved in position. He didn't want to get lost inside enemy headquarters.

As he got closer he realized that the the guard was mumbling under his breath.

"Stupid expansion," the guard grumbled. She was holding her gun flimsily, Shiro knew that he could knock it out of her hands in a swift movement. "Double the orders, they said," she groaned.

"Why couldn't i been positioned somewhere else?"

She sighed and heaved her shoulders back.

  
_This is it._

  
Shiro pushed forward and slashed the gun down. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Allura move to catch it. Before the guard could react he twisted her arm so that her back was against his chest. Before she could struggle back he covered her mouth and together with Allura they hauled her into the room she was guarding.

"Huh," Allura muttered, she was looking around the room.

Shiro turned to her the best he could, he was struggling with a large woman who was trying to bite his hand off, which made matter more difficult.

She raised her brow in a concerned sort of way. "What is she trying to do with your hand?"

"Eat it, i suppose," he smirked. "I guess this is the only time I can say that i'm happy to have a metal hand."

He saw a small grin spread across Allura's face as she moved to observe the room. The room itself looked awfully similar to an Earthen coffee room, complete with a table with scattered papers and donuts. Granted, it was some sort of Alien dessert but the concept was the same.

"Found something of use," she said as she waved around a masking tape roll.

"How convenient."

"I know right? Its almost like were in a warehouse used for packing boxes." She started to help bind the guards hands. Shiro was still covering her mouth with his hands.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if we found an array of knives," She had a dorky grin across her face.

Even before Shiro responded, he knew her answer. "What for?"

"Unpacking boxes," She laughed.

Shiro grinned from her unusual response. Maybe it was a joke back from her days living in Alteria.  
Once the guard was safely taped up (and any type of signaling gear taken off, and the door behind them locked) Shiro decided it was safe to remove his hand.

Immediately after the guard started splatting insults.

"Who do YA think ye Are, Buddy," She snarled. "When my commander finds me, YOU. ARE.GOING. TO.BE.Soooooo, SORRY."

Allura moved so that she was facing her. She put on hand on her hips.

"We're not here to hurt you," She smiled. She leaned forward in a total, non threatening way.

"We just want to hear what its like living here? And if its not too much of a struggle, what are you guys doing here?"

The guard did seem more relaxed. Shiro didn't understand why, it wasn't like they had undone her bounds. Perhaps it was just Allura's calming demeanor.

The dry break room amplified the smell of the saliva dripping from the guards mouth. Shiro looked at his own hand, which now was covered in circles of dried spit.

_I am going to definitely disinfect this when i get home_.

The Guard faced Allura in the eyes. "Whats it too ya?"

"We just want to know how your..."Shiro purposely trailed off. "Management was going."  
The Guard stiffened up.

"There's nothing wrong with o'ur Management," She snarled back. She was in unease and fidgeting with her back ties. Shiro made sure to keep a close lookout on them, to make sure that they didn't snap.

"Whats the callback for the troops about then?" Allura asked.

The guard shut her mouth and looked to the wall.

Allura sighed.

Shiro didn't like threatening a prisoner (If he could help it) but with times like this, he didn't see any other way that they could get the job done fast.

He swiftly garbed the Guard by the cuff of her clothes, he knew that he could easily end her life if it came to that. Yet, he wasn't really in the mood to cut down a soldier today, and besides, whenever he used his robotic hand he had a sickly feeling at the gut of his stomach.

"Talk," He snarled.

The Guards eyes widened.

He gripped harder.

"Alright Alright," She shouted. "We're just a packaging sector, we're making these nutrients bars. I don't know why you would want them they taste disgusting. "

Allura perked up. "Nutrients bars?"

"They send them out for food rations for the mining colonies."

"Isn't that what the sistering planet is being used for? Mining?" Shiro asked.  
The guard nodded.

"They must be expanding or something since the new commanders have doubled our orders, we just cant keep up!"

"Which must be why the troops have been called back and forth so much," He said. Suddenly the pieces were falling together. This sector was being used food management, and they couldn't keep up the orders for new commanders were sent in.

"Wheres the food coming from?"

"Here. Well, i mean this planet," She pipped up. "The locals grow and work in the factory as well."

Before they could ask more questions., a loud banging sound filled the room.

The guards eyes lit up. "HELP I'VE BEEN CAPTURED."

She couldn't say much more since Allura promptly nocked her back with the gun that she had brought in. The Guard was out cold.

"Subtle," Shiro remarked.

"I thought you would appreciate the style of it," She countered.

The nocking sound increased, this time with added shouting. "Open the door! Or we'll force it open!"

The two of the quickly looked around the room for things that would aid their escapes.  
"Have you found anything?"

He heard Allura sigh, she was rustling through the objects on the table. "Only a few of the nutrients bars."

"You should take those. They could be useful."

She paused for a second. "Yeah, your right." She started shoving them in her suit.

Shiro glanced once more around the room. It looks like we have to fight our way out.  
"Do you have the gun ready?"

Allura picked it back up and turned it on. "Yup. I'm guessing the plans to sprint back to the lion?"

"Mostly."

From the sound outside the door he was guessing that there had to be at least half a dozen soldiers.

_I guess being stealthy is out of the picture._ He opened his com to Shiro and Pidge.

"Guess what guys, we might need backup."

He heard the two of them sigh.

" _We'll be there in a few minutes_ ," Pidge responded.

"Good, Since we'll need you guys to cover for us while we get back to the black lion," Allura spoke.

" _Wait, are you guys under fire_?" Shiro could hear Hunk's frantic tone. 

"See you soon."

Shiro then opened the door, he quickly nocked down the guards nearest him. He heard the sound of gunshots firing, he was glad that it was just Allura. She had gotten a lot better in her aim since the last time.

"Where did you guys come from?" Barked one of the guards. Shiro moved to nock him out.

"Calling reinforcements sir!' Shouted another.

Shiro mentally rolled his eyes. _Great, just what we needed, more reinforcements._

"Got him," Shouted Allura. He watched her as she fired the last shot, the guard plummeted to the floor.

"Come on," She gestured to the hallway that they had come in from. Together the two of them raced to the entrance. About halfway through the alarms for intruders came on. The sound was piercing, the helmets helped block out the majority of the sound, it didn't stop him from flinching though.

Once they had burst through the doors they were welcomed with all a majority of the ground troops waiting for them. It had seemed that they had moved their reinforcements from the halls to the front gate. Which Shiro had to agree, was a smart move on their behalf. Yet, it wasn't so lucky for them.

He heard screeching in his coms.

" _LANCE. KEITH. WE. NEED. YOU_ ," Pidge's voice shrilled out.

" _Its not that bad guys_ ," Hunk responded.

Suddenly, from the sky, he saw the orange and green lion dive and spiral back up. It seemed the Galra air force had come.

_They're struggling_ , Shiro thought. He opened his own coms ,"Pidge, Hunk, i need you to focus, and ah, if you two could get here that would be great."

Allura had her blaster in a defense stance.

Shiro examined the battle field, they wouldn't last long unprotected.

"Pidge, i need you to cover Allura and I as we make our escape."

"So, we're running across and hoping not to get shot at?" Allura asked.

"Yup."

"Then lets go."

Before he could react, she leaned forward and garbed his hand. Unlike the last time, she was the one leading them back to his lion.

He clutched her hand. It was a silly notion that the only time they held hands in public was when they were getting shot at. Shiro realized that this bothered him.

" _There's a ship heading your way_ ," Hunk announced.

"Pidge, wheres my cover?" Shiro saw the ship coming, Allura and him were too out in the open, without them coming in to intercept... He subconsciously squeezed her hand harder.

"Run!" Allura gasped.

_Is this it?_

He expected a large cannon fire to ignite under their feet, but instead, the large explosion happened in the sky.

" _We leave you alone for one day and you've already made a mess of thing_ ," he heard lance's familiar voice go across the coms.

" _Where do you need us_?" Keith asked.

"Cover and lead away. Once Allura and i make it to the sky everyone head back to the castle for the day," he commanded.

He heard the conformation of the rest of the team.

While Allura and him raced to his ship, he couldn't help but focus in on the com conversations.

Pidge: " _Watch my back Hunk_!"

Hunk: " _I thought you were watching my back!"_

Keith: " _Lance, I need you to cover my back as i spiral towards the factory_ ," Keith said, with the emotion of a brick wall.

Lance: " _G ggot itt_ ," he stuttered in a way that went against everything Lance stood for (Confidence, that's what lance stood for).

_Oh, the two of them must be fighting. Over what? Only time will tell._

It didn't matter right now, since they had made it to the Lion and it was time to go home.

"Alright team, its time to go home."

***

"What happened with you guys?" Coran asked. He watched as the team (Plus Princess Allura) walked into the castle lounge. He had heard that there was a scrimish back on the planet, but it seemed that there was something else going on.

Shiro spoke first. "We might have not been as sneaky as we thought we could."

"Seconded," Allura spoke.

"Speaking of which," Shiro turned to Lance and Keith. "How was your mission?"

The whole team were focused on the two boys. Coran had to admit, he had never seen either boy blush so hard before.

"Good. For information purposes," Keith said dryly.

"Keith..." Lance started.

Immediately, Keith turned to him, with a glare that was reserved for only special occasions. "I _don't_ want to talk to you right now."

The whole team seemed taken back. Hunk had a worried expression and Shiro's mouth was gaped open.

Keith turned to Shiro. "Ill tell you later. I really need to go though."

And with that, Keith walked out.

"Um, what happened with you too?" Hunk asked.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but then decided that it was better not too. "Umm, i'll tell you later. I Uh, have to go."

And with that, he too raced out of the room.

Shiro sighed. "Alright, we'll talk about everything tomorrow morning."

"Got it!" Pidge cheered. He waved to Hunk, "Come on, lets try out some of the programs we got."

"Do i _really_ have to help you? Cant you just go to sleep like everyone else?" Hunk sighed. He put on hand on his hip.

Pidge frowned. "Nope, and you're coming with."

Hunk cried out as his friend dragged him to the lab.

"I think i'll be off as well," Shiro reported. He sleepily dragged one hand through his hair.

"Before you go," Allura reached out for him. He froze from her touch.

_What do you see in him princess_? Coran thought. Not that it was any of his business anyways, and besides, he saw the way she looked at him. It wasn't like he was blind to the matter.

He saw Allura look at him. Coran smiled at her. Even if he was a human, he still wanted Allura to have all the happiness she could.

"There's something I need to tell you."  
"Okay," he simply replied.  
Coran thought it was funny to see such a large man freeze from a woman's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that i wasnt trying to romanticise Anxiety, i just know for my own expierience its nice to have someone comfort you. (Also, i was unsure to write that little part since ive never written a panic attaack before so i kinda just based hers off of my anxiety)
> 
> I think the next chapter will be a couple little parts (Two parts Keith and Lance and one part Allura and Shiro) 
> 
> Your kind comments fuel me!  
> Thank you for reading up to chapter three :D


	4. Crackers and Long Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Shiro go on a Date and Lance and Keith decide that they actually need to talk about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the blatant Romance chapter, next one will return to some more of the planet rebellion plot.

"Come here," Allura spoke. She lead Shiro by his hand. The rest of the crew mates had gone to their individual places. Shiro noted that he had to check up on Keith and Shiro before he actually turned in for the night.

Granted, the troublesome boys were the least of Shiro's thoughts . Once they had finished their mess of a mission, the two boys ran off. He just hoped that they weren't making too much trouble for him self. Shiro had promptly changed out of his Armour after the debriefing, and quickly washed up, he didn't want to smell gross for Allura.

She was waiting for him outside of his room, she too had taken a shower, and now wore her hair down her back.  
When she took his hand he could feel his heart beating at _least_ twice as fast.

"Um, Where are we going?" he asked.

She turned back to him, a smile across her face. "I want to show you something, something special." There was a small skip to her step.

I _s she wearing lipstick? She never wears makeup. Where would you even buy makeup in space?_ Shiro panicked.

The color was nice, a soft apricot, but that was not the problem. The problem was the draw to the lips, and the lipstick emphasized how soft they looked...

Even though Shiro had kissed plenty of girls during his time at the Garason (and one boy, during a game of spin the bottle) he was never as nervous as he was right now, and all that they were doing were holding hands.

_Alright Shiro, stop.thinking.of.kissing.Allura.Prompto! If it happens, then it happen, so stop panicking_. That was a nice thought, just let the evening go as it goes. He started to calm down. They had held hands _plenty_ of times, there was nothing to be worried about now.

"Our Relationship is so vanilla," Shiro remarked out loud. He paused in his steps.

"Vanilla? Like the Earthen spice or the Aterian Brothel houses?" She asked innocently.

"Brothel houses?" He immediately picked up.

She turned and dropped his hand, instantly it felt colder then before.

"Brothel houses," she stated. "The place you buy reading transcripts?"

Shiro raised his brow in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, before he could, Allura starting giggling.

Shiro pointed at her. "You were just messing with me!"

She pawed his hand away. "Oh come on, let me have my fun," She faux fluttered her eyelashes at him.

She garbed his hand mid paw back she closed her hand around his. "But i don't understand the whole _vanilla_ term."

"It just means that whatever we have, is rather innocent. Not that it's a bad thing!" he stressed. He would have hated it if her face fell when he told her that.

Her face looked puzzled? "You like innocent?"

"I love innocent!"

She took a step closer to him. For the first time he got a clear smell of her freshly washed hair. It was a smell that wouldn't be found on Earth, the best way that he could describe it was a mix of lemongrass and pond grasses.

She raised a hand to his face, slowly and gently. He was about to lean forward when she patted his face sarcastically ,"You humans are so weird." She spun around and started to walk towards the nearest door in the hallway. She waved her hands forward. "Come on, The thing i want to show you is near."

He walked quickly after her, she stood in front of a set of doors that looked for more intricate in design then anything else in the castle.

"Are you ready?" she teased.

He nodded.  
She pushed open the doors. What Shiro saw left him speechless.

"You like it?" Allura asked. She had moved to his side.

"How could I not?"

Indeed, there was no way that he couldn't, for the scene played out in front of him was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Mountains stretched across the horizon, peaking above the small peaks were clouds. The sky itself was a brilliant blue, as if not a single storm had ever spread across its surface before. The meadow that they stood in was filled with wild flowers of all colors. The most prominent ones where a light red. Shiro bent down to feel one, when his fingers glazed over one he could of sworn that it was real, but when he moved his fingers across it once more, he could tell that they were not.

"An computer based simulation, a clever illusion really," Allura remarked. He eyes were misty.

"Its Alteria, isn't it?" Shiro asked. He was still examining the flower. He moved to smell it, and remarkably it smelled like a real flower.

_Could be my own mind playing tricks on me_ , Shiro thought.

He felt Allura's hand on his shoulder. "I...I wanted you to see my home," she looked out, as if she was searching for someone that she knew wasn't actually here.

"Its beautiful," Shiro paused, the corrected himself. "It _was_ beautiful."

Allura half smiled. "Wasn't it though," She shook her head slightly. "I didn't bring you here to be sad!" She remarked. "Now come on, _one_ of my last surprise for the night is up ahead."She held out her hand for him to take. She lead them to the center of the room (Even thought it actually looked limitless, Shiro stopped trying to distinguish where the actual borders were).

"Well, I'll be damned," Shiro remarked.

Laid out in front of him was a thin blanket. On top of the blanket was a wine bottle and a few boxes of Earthen food.

  
"I've been researching Earthen food. You _wouldn't_ believe how expensive these dupes were."

She sat down on the blanket, Shiro followed. He examined the box that looked painfully similar to a "Ritz Crackers" back on earth. The writing on the box was Alien, Shiro couldn't help but feel disappointed. Naturally it would be impossible to get legit Earth food here, but his spirits were still a little crushed after seeing the cracker box.

He opened the box while Allura poured the wine. He put one in his mouth.

_More salty then at home, or maybe I'm just not used to salt after that green goop Corans been feeding us._

Either way, they were actually pretty good. He actually felt sad when he had to put the box down for the more dignified glass of wine. Wherever Allura got the wine, was another question.

"To Alteria" Shiro spoke.

"To Alteria."

They clunked glasses and both moved the fine crystal to their lips. Upon tasting the beverage Shiro was both amazed and horrified. For one, he never knew a drink could quite taste like liquefied raspberries and also burn like Cain pepper.

"This was...good?"

_And the burn of Alcohol, this is definitely potent stuff_. Shiro decided it would be best to drink the wine slowly. Perhaps a sip in between every cracker. Where did that box go?

Allura didn't seem bothered by the taste, she put her own glass down after a sip.  
She was sitting on her knees with her hands on her lap.

"So."

"So."

"I needed to tell you something."

"I recall, it was very dramatic and ominous for the record."

He was leaning back on on hand now.

"I Like you," she said blankly.

Shiro snorted. "Is that all Princess? I hope you didn't drag my all this way to tell me something i already knew." When she didn't respond he chuckled slightly. "I like you too."

Shiro was secretly flattered, he felt like a pampered date at the moment.

"Also, since i like-"

"Like Like. You have to say _like like_ ," Shiro teased.

Allura sighed and started over. "Since i Like Like you, i just wanted to tell you that in the off chance in some bizarre happenstance, If i ever get in a position of being a proper Queen again." She gestured her hands outwards.

How would she be Queen? Alteria was gone.

"I-would-have-to-marry-someone-else, Probably," she said quickly.

"Probably,-" Allura moved the small distance between them to put a finger on his mouth. Shiro noted that her finger were very soft.  
Space moisturizer must be very good.

"I'm just telling you this in case we every get in a situation were I have to get married off."

Situations flew through Shiro's head. a marriage alliance with a prince of another planet so they could have heir army aiding them against their fight against the Galra. Allura getting married to a Galra prince in order to have a peace treaty. The situation grew crazier and more extreme.

He felt Allura move her hand to his chest. "Just know you'll always have my heart."

When she saw his shocked expression, she added. "For the time being, at least."

"So, what your saying is that if i was a prince you would marry me?"

His heart tingled from the thought.

"Potentially. I mean, our courting is only at stage three of forty two."

"Forty Two stages?" Shiro coughed out.

Allura chuckled.

"Your just messing with me, aren't you?"

She chuckled some more. "Maybe, or maybe not."

She kept her hand on his chest.

"So what your saying is that your worried about getting too serious in case we have to marry you off? For the record, i don't agree to that."

Allura sighed.

"Also, isn't it a bit old fashioned to be forced to marry someone? Or was it different thousand of years ago?"

She put her finger back to his lips.

"let me finish."

He half nodded his head. Beside having mixed feeling about the whole marriage thing Shiro had o notice that she was so close, and the smell of lemongrass once gain started to fill the air...

"Things may get _messy_ in the future, but i want to enjoy what we have now! Cause i...I..." She stammered.  
Allura entire face was blushing.

"I understand, Allura," Shiro smiled as he said. He moved his hand to meet hers, he brought her own hand closer and kissed her fingers. "I know it may be a bit early, but..."

_Its not that hard to say Shiro, Just do it!_ He told himself. he could see Allura's frozen stance. he wished that he was better with words.

"I'm most definitely not _not_ in love with you," he fumbled out.

"I think i may be a little bit not _not_ in love with you as well," She responded. Her eyes looked damp, like she was about to tear up. Why couldn't he say the actual thing? he knew he loved her. He thought about saying it all the time. He knew in his core that saying _in love_ wasn't as strong as saying _I love you_. He gathered his courage once more.

"Actually, I love you. Have for some time," he trailed off. He looked away. If he looked half embarrassed as he felt, well, he rather not be in the same room as the girl he was confessing to.

He felt her hand on his face, turning it to face her.

She had the hugest grin across her face. "I've been waiting _weeks_ for you to tell me that!"

"Huh?"

She moved promptly kissed him on he cheek. It was so fast that Shiro didn't have time to really process it.

"I love you!"

She kissed him again on the cheek.

"What? I'm confused."

Allura laughed. "As a princess i cant be the one to say it first. Its apart of the One hundred and three steps to dating an Alterian princess. So basically, you enter another tier of courting by saying those three sweet words." she paused. "Granted i could throw the rules out, but what fun would that be, _love_ "

"Uh," Shiro coughed. His face was officially redder than a lobster. "Yes, yes i agree."

The two of them laughed.

"I'm going to kiss you now," She stated.

"That's my line," He responded. "And I've been waitin-"

Before he could finish his line, Allura had pressed her lips against his.  
Together they wrapped their arms around each other, in their slow drawl.  
Neither rushing to get anywhere but here.

Shiro noted that Alluras lips weren't nearly as lush as they looked. Granted, she was asleep for years and it probably took more time to repair the fine lines of lips cracks. Not that he was complaining, he knew his own had some permanent damage.

Allura softly lowered him into the flowers. She didn't lay on top of him, but rather had her legs on the side and her had their chest together.

She trailed her fingers across his face and onto his chest.

Both of them giggled. She lowered to kiss him again.

Nothing was rushed, nothing done in haste. Just kiss after kiss in the most blissful setting. Small pecks on the cheek in between sips of wine and taste of crackers, and long periods of resting each other heads in the other laps with flowing conversation.

Before Shiro realized, Allura had fallen asleep on his chest. While she was resting there he had taken to braiding her hair.

The sunlight felt warm and welcoming.

He found himself falling asleep against the woman he loved.

"This was nice. Actually, this was wonderful," He told no one in particular.

Thoughts of the teenage boys in despair were the last thing to cross his mind before he fell in a deep slumber.

**  
Across the castle was the pair of boys who wanted to both be in each other company, and to be as far away as the could from each other.  
Lance knocked on Keith's door. "Keith, let me explain."

"Are you stupid and insensitive ? I said leave me alone!" Keith yelled back.

Lance banged his head against the door. He had been trying to talk to Keith for the last half hour. He was starting to wonder if he actually should leave. If Keith wanted to be alone then perhaps he should follow his wishes.

He knocked one more time.

On the other side of the door, Keith laid flopped on his bed. Many thought blared though his head. The number one at the moment was wondering why an advanced planets rooms weren't better at sound proofing.

"Leave me alone," he yelled.

He most definitively did not want to see Lance. He was 120% sure that if he saw him in the next day and a half he would be welcomed with a fist against his face.  
"Fine, i'm leaving," Lance called out.

Keith paused. Was he for real? Was his wish finally granted. Keith noted that it went against a lot of his wishes of sending Lance way from his bedroom.  
When he didn't hear anybody for a few minutes, he crawled from his bed and walked to the door. He slowly opened the door and looked down the hall.

Before he could look at the other side, Lance popped out. "Hah! You do care!"

Keith scowled. "No I don't. I was just making sure you had actually left. I _don't_ care, not one bit."

"Lies!" Lance pointed out. If you didn't care then you couldn't be this upset!"

Keith grabbed Lance's shirt. "Listen you," he tried not to notice how fast lance's heart was beating, it probably matched his own.

"I am furious with you."

"Okay," Lance replied. Keith let go of him.

"What?"

Before he knew it Lance was on his hands and knees.

"Please tell me what i did wrong."

"Are you kidding me?" Keith asked, puzzled.

Lance looked up from his bowing position. "No seriously, i actually don't know why your so made at me."

Keith started to count off his fingers. "First off, your straighter then a ruler.

_Oh but Keith, a ruler could be ben_ t, he heard his inner voice mimic Lance. Luckily, he didn't actually say that.

"Well," Lance started. Before he started again he looked down the halls. "Actually, I'm not comfortable talking about this in the open."

He looked into his room. Keith sighed,  _Well, if hes being honest we might as well have this conversation now._

"Fine, but you have to sit in the corner."

"Fine by me."

The two of them walked into the room. Keith didn't want to note how warm Lance was when they walked side by side. He quickly escaped to his bed. Sitting upright and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Lance sat in the corner far from him.

_This way there will be no funny business_ , thought Keith. As much as he enjoyed kissing Lance (Which was a lot) he didn't feel like that would help his problems right now.

"Now, finish your thought," Keith commanded.

Lance looked troubled. He deep sighed. "Do i have too?"

Keith scowled once more.

"Alright Alright. So basically. Sometimes, i think, guys can be sorta cute." He twitched. "Ya know."

"Lance, your like the straightest thing ever" Keith replied.

Lance groaned and threw his head backwards. "It's confusing."

"What do you mean its confusing? Its either your are or you aren't," Keith responded. There was never any internal argument within Keith about his sexuality. He always knew he was gay from a very young age. Not that he thought he had to tell everyone who would listen. He dint try to make it a secret, it was more the fact that Keith had stayed very far away from any type of relationship in school.

Looking at the type of guy Lance was, he just assumed that he would never be in debate of his sexuality. To outsiders, Lance always looked so confident. Knowing him on a much more personal level Keith knew that wasn't true.

Keith restarted his argument. "So wait, have you actually been gay this whole time, but the whole line of girls was just a cover up?"

Lance perked up. "No! Its not like that, its more like... I mean, its more like something that I've ignored...What I'm trying to say that you aren't the first boy I've been attracted to."

"Your a little bi, aren't you." Keith teased back. It made sense in a sort a way, Lance was always very flirtatious, but he always made a point of showing his heterosexuality, perhaps it was all a ruse to try to make himself believe that he was completely straight?

Lance sighed. "I don't know! Its confusing. I mean, I'm attracted to you and i enjoyed the...uh...kissing, and i don't know if that makes me Bi or not." He covered his face with his hands.

"Ah, i see," Keith responded.

_Closet case_ , he thought to himself. It seemed like this would have to talked about in a lot more depth later on. For now, however wrong it made Keith feel, he was sort of happy that Lance just told him that he wasn't exactly straight. His crush on him wasn't as terrible to stand if it could actually happen.

Then he remembered why he was mad in the first place.

"Even so, that doesn't change the fact that the only reason anything happened between us was because you were Alien drunk," He spat back.

Lance's face looked hurt. As if he knew that this was where the conversation was going and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"I told you then, and i'll tell you again, that isn't what happened."

"Then what?"

"It was just a In the moment spur thing!" He yelled back.

_In the moment?_ Those words stung.

"So what? We pretend that this never happened?"

Lance shook his head. "Actually, i was thinking about that as well. I could have lied and said i was _completely_ Alien drunk, and i could of completely avoided any type of confrontation between us."

Keith watched as Lance played with his own fingers. "Then I realized that wasn't what I wanted."

"Then what do you want?" Keith asked. He was clutching his legs as hard as he could, his heart raced.

"I want to see where this could lead," He replied softly. "I'm also sorry or upsetting you so much, i was being careless with your emotions. I didn't pause to think what it meant to you."

There was a pause in the room. Keith guessed that he could forgive lance after all, he would still be upset for a little bit more, but not nearly as much as before.

He perked up when Lance spoke again. "I mean, obviously i'm not going to intrude on you if don't want me, but oh gods, please don't do that. For you see Keith, I've..uh...Obviously think about you a lot, and i just really like you."

_That was Lance sappiness I've daydreamed about._

"I want you," Keith replied. "But not like before. If anythings going to happen i want it to be more...whats the word?"

"Natural?"

"Ah yes, that's it."

"So, for our weird little romance lets just dial back a few days and try this again?"

"Exactly."

Lance stood up from his spot and walked a few feet closer to his bed.

he held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Lance, your arch rival, _for life_ " He whispered.

Keith laughed. "Not that far!"

Lance smiled. "Fine, Hey Keith, lets get going to that mission, or something."

"Better."

Keith couldn't stop himself from blushing. He was definitely very emotionally exhausted from the day, but boy, that didn't stop himself from stopping being in love with this boy. It was way too soon to say that to him, yet, deep in Keith's heart he knew it true.

"Can we just talk for a bit actually?" Keith asked.

Lance promptly nodded. Keith patted down a spot at his bed for him to sit (Granted at the foot of the bed, but it was still better then in the corner of the room). For the rest of the night the two boys talked, about their home and families and the things they enjoyed. Keith was reminded why he was in love with Lance, for his loyalty for his family and even for his weird sense of humor.

It was almost three in the morning when they were both drifting off to sleep. He didn't struggle when he felt his blankets being pulled over him and a door shutting.  
When Keith woke up the next morning he was surprised for numerous reasons.

One: He was no longer furious at Lance, in fact they kind of made up last night.

Two: He was feeling happy (Hey, long talks always made him happy).

Third: Shiro was the one to wake him.

"What are you doing here?" Keith mumbled as he rubbed his eyes awake.

"Its noon Keith, your the one who should be already up," Shiro responded. He stood in front of him.

When he looked sleepily at him for a few more moments he continued talking. "I wanted to check if everything between you and Lance were OK before we started today missions."

Keith smiled. "Actually, things are _more_ then OK."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never got to do the third scene that i wanted to (One with Keith and Lance) since i felt the Shiro and Allura part was actually pretty long, so i guess the scene will be for latter chapter. I'll make up for it by having extra flirtatious Lance for next chapter.
> 
> Your comment fuel me! Also, for everyone commenting already, thank you so much! It means the world to me <3
> 
> Also, random thought of the day, how old is Shiro actually? The series describes him as a teenager, but there is no way a Teenager would lead a mission to space*sigh* I'll just say he's 19 in till further proof appears


	5. Meetings and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a buffer meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, but for a reason, I've been really sick for the entire week :( i was stuck in bed for over three days and i'm just starting to recover. So i figured that i should update my fic anyways. 
> 
> Also, i realize i could have made this fic two separate ones (The Shallrua and Klance parts separate) But after 12K i guess theres no going back. *SIGH

"Whats the deal?" Shiro asked the group. 

All of the Paladins (Plus Allura and Coran) were gathered around a table, discussing the plans for the day. 

Luckily for the whole group, Keith and Lance had made up last night and were no longer fighting. Which was a plus for everyone involved. If there was one thing that Shiro learned was that a group that couldn't get along in their free time was definitely not getting along during a stressed situation.   
Shiro looked at them once more, Lance had his normal dorky smile, and Keith was smiling as well. 

Keith Smiling? 

"Should we attack?" Allura questioned out loud, that snapped him to the present. 

"It wont matter if we attack, the Galra troops could just send in more reinforcements," Hunk spoke out. 

"What do they want from these planets anyways?" Lance asked. 

"The basic operation here is that the twin planets are being used for both growing, and packaging food," Shiro responded. He added.   
Allura perked up. "The food bars are distributed to other slave colonies."

"If we stopped them being made...would the slaves not have anything to eat?" Lance asked. 

A pause passed the group. Would stopping the Garla here be better for the entire galaxy? The endgame was stopping Zekrom, but how long could that take? A few years? A decade? Shiro couldn't imagine himself lasting in this gig for more than a few months. 

"Speaking of which what are they made of?" Shiro turned to Pidge. 

Earlier in the morning Shiro found Pidge to give him the bars to examine. It would do them good to find out what they were made of and their effects.   
Pidge popped up. "Actually, i've been confused that you guys kept on referring to them as "Food Bars" Since actually," he trailed off. 

Hunk put his hand on his hip. "If there not food, then what are they?" He asked. 

Pidge pulled out the wrapper from his pocket and pointed to the side of the package. 

It read: ONE PORTION/PER SHIFT

"The shift for this area of the galaxy generally cover more than a working day," Coran noted.

"And their expected to be able to work a full day with a granola bar size ration?" Lance perked up. Keith nodded as he spoke.

"That's the thing," Pidge started. He put the wrapper down on the table. "These bars are meant to give that energy, but at a cost."  
A worried glance spread across the room. 

"What cost?" Shiro asked. 

"These a chemical compound that gives organic beings large amounts of energy over a period of time," Pidge spoke. 

"Like an Energy drink?" Lance asked. 

"Almost, but imagine drinking a couple cases, and having a heart condition."

"All the Galra care about is expansions, and they want it fast," Shiro noted. "So they make the slaves productive, but at a cost of endangering their lives," Shiro continued. 

Pidge nodded. "The chemicals also are very tough on any type of organic system, my calculations are they stress the body too much, and therefore shorten a lifespan as well."

"So these things are indeed bad," Lance noted. He walked up to the table to flick the package across. 

"We cant let them ship them out," Keith agreed. 

"But wouldn't it be better for the worker if they had food rations?" Hunk asked. He had a concerned look to him. 

"But would you want poisoned food?" Lance countered. 

Hunk huffed. "I would rather have any type of food rather no food."

Allura jumped in the scuffle. "I don't want to endanger the citizens but i don't want the Galra to expand either."

Soon the meeting room was a pile of arguments and rambling. Both sides of the were...well arguing back and forth.

Shiro saw the argument in both lights.  
1: Galra food bad (We shouldn't let people eat it).  
2: People still need food, even if it is bad (you still have to eat).

Would the Galra presence really vanish if we got rid of the factories? or would they just come back? Would it do any actual good? We have to think about the well being of the planets, and the slave colonies as well. 

There was too many constants and variables to ponder over, there was only firm action that needed to take place. 

"Alright everyone, i have a plan."

The room turned to them. That was one thing that Shiro liked, they all obeyed his leadership. 

"we're going to destroy the factories-"

He saw mouths open in protest.

"But," he added. "We're also causing a riot and then later on another revolution."  
Confused faces looked at him. 

He smiled. 

"This is the best way," he replied. he started counting off his fingers the reason why. "Nobody gets hurt, this planet gets ride of his Galra problem, Factory shut down, no more food bars, and we'll even stop the slaves from being slaves. "

"Isn't that a bit much?" Allura questioned. 

Shiro grinned. 

"And if we have time after that, We'll challenge Zekrom, and all before lunch too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Your comments are vastly appreciated. They fuel me :O


	6. Fluff Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, Im sorry for not updating in such a long time. Truth being I've been really busy with moving for school. Now, on later news, i did write the next chapter…but i lost it ;-; Which of course was silly for me. So instead of writing that chapter (Because i don't have the heart to rewrite the whole thing write now… I’m adding a short little fluff chapter and then ill retackle the lost chapter for the second time.

One month ago…

 

“What are you watching?” Keith asked, he sauntered up to the couch that Lance was siting on. Who knew that the castle had such nice living arrangements? 

 

“Just some old Earth soap,” he replied. His gaze was focused on the tv. 

 

Keith leaned over the couch, deciding to watch the show was well. He thought that he seen this one before. He remembered watching snippets of it in one of the Garisons lounges. 

 

“Whats going on…” he asked. 

 

Lance looked up. “The main girl, Tiffany, had to decide if she wants to snog with the hot surfer later of the promising artist.” 

 

Keith almost chuckled. ‘She should go for the lawyer,” he replied. 

 

Lance looked up at him. Keith noticed how cute he looked in his sleeping wear. Perhaps that was the time that Lance was the most comfortable, in his pyjamas? Keith himself didn't have a strong opinion of sleep wear, except when it was on Lance. Gosh, he was head over heels for this stupid boy. He felt immediately flushed. 

 

_Don’t let yourself be fooled with this,_ He reminded himself. Lance wasn't into him, and he would just have to accept that. 

 

“Want to watch?” Lance asked, he was peering over his popcorn bowl to ask the question.

 

_Maybe tomorrow…._

 

_“_ Yes, cause i have nothing better than to watch some trashy soap with you,” He replied, yet he stayed the night watching trashy reality tv with Lance. He wouldn't tell himself it, but it was the best part if his night. 

 

 

***

 

“Can you pass me that?” Shiro asked. 

 

Allura froze, “Pass what?” 

 

He looked at her questionably. “The reports? The ones that we've been working on for the past three hours?”

 

her face flushed. She had caught herself in a daydream. 

 

He chuckled to himself. “What were you thinking of?”

 

She leaned forward. “Just an old…” How could she tell him that she was thinking of him? She blushed harder. “An old Alterian story.”

 

He seemed more interested than she thought he would be. “Oh? Can you tell me something about it?”

 

_Shucks, should have seen that coming._

 

“Its a story about…erm? A princess? And a knight in armour?”

 

_Great, hell make the connection now…._

 

“Tell me more!” he edged her on. 

 

Upon her better judgment she blabbered on. “The princess met the knight when she needed the help for her…egg collection for her…space chickens!”

 

“Space Chickens?”

 

“Yes, let me continue…”

 

Shiro just smiled.

 

“And even though she had thousand of eggs to collect he helped her…”

 

Just like the Paladins helping out the lost cause of saving the universe…

 

“And it was hard, but they prevailed… And thats the end,” she half smiled. 

 

“Thats a weird story,” he remarked. “But a good one,” he turned back to his reports. 

 

_Yeah, it would be a nice story…_ She thought before returning to her reports again. 


	7. Secret Boyfriends Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith try to start a rebellion and pretend to be actual boyfriend

 

"Keith," Lance called out. The two of them were walking to their respected lions before he shouted out. Shiro had a crazy plan that involved many small steps. Meaning the entire team had to be split up, again. Luckily for Lance, he was once again paired up with Keith. Which was rather odd, all things considered, and how they had lashed out at each other in front of the rest of the team. Either way, Lance wasn’t going to complain.

Keith turned around to face him. He was holding his helmet under his arm. Face fully exposed. Keith tried not to think about his pleasurable attributes (even if his hair was extra tousled today).

"Yeah?" Keith responded. Lance finished his jog up to him and stopped abruptly.

Lance dorkily grinned.  "Can you go over the plan again,“ he gestured his hands outwards. "It was a bit confusing."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Basically all we have to be concerned with s starting a riot on planet number two," he even held up two of his fingers to indicate the number. They had decided in the meeting that they should stop using the planets real names, in case someone had hacked into their com system. The planet that Keith and Lance had been on before was titled number two and the main planet number one. Lance thought it would be a good idea to make code names for everyone. He was promptly shut down.

"Do you have any ideas to make that happen?" He asked.

Keith nodded. "We're going to one of the construction areas. Remember the bar?"

Lance face flushed. How could he not?

Keith seemed a little flushed as well.

"Anyways, we find them and convince them to riot"

"Then the Galra will lose control of the planet," Keith smirked.

_"Have you guys left yet?"_ Shiro's voice boomed over the cons.

Keith looked down at his helmet, he slid it back over his head to reply to him.

"Just leaving," he announced

Lance was slightly sad that he missed a dramatic kiss moment. He didn’t think it would have been well received anyways. He moved closer anyways and placed is hand on his shoulder.

"I guess it riot time," He said to both Shiro and Keith.

" _You two better not goof around, this mission is very time sensitive. without the riot on the smaller planet we can’t convince planet number one to rebel! I’m counting on you two,"_ Shiro commanded.

Keith froze for a moment, then nodded.

"I guess it is."

**

The planet didn’t looked very different from the last time. Perhaps there was more guards stationed, but beside that, it still looked as run downed as it did yesterday.

"Do you think the guards are looking for us?" Keith asked.

Lance shook his head. As they were right now, they blended right in to the crowd.

Lance looked at one of the stationed guards He seemed rather bored.

_Just wait till we start this riot, you won’t be so bored then!_

_“_ Do you have any idea where to go?" Lance asked.

Keith un-characteristically winked. “Of course, the outskirts."

For the rest of the journey they traveled in silence. It wasn’t exactly like they could have a thriller conversation of their inner desires and dreams while walking around the outskirts of town. Actually...maybe that would be a good idea?

Suddenly he realized how obscure they actually looked. Lance saw two guards eyeing them up suspiciously. His chest started to pound.

"Hold my hand," Lance coughed.

"What?" He could see Keith's eyebrows rise from behind the visor of his helmet.

As non-suspicious as he could, he gestured to the cautious guards. He saw the larger guard turn to whisper something into the other ear through the reflection on the visor.

"Oh," Keith responded. As if it made perfect sense, he grabbed his hand and continued walking.

Lance saw the guards walk start walking behind them. He felt his own hand squeeze Keith's.

" _Oi!_ What are you two doing here!" Shouted the smaller Galra.

He felt a new hand on his shoulder as he was swerved around. They know stood in front of the guards.

He exchanged a glance with Keith.

"Walking sir," He smoothly said. "Just my....er, boyfriend and I, out on a stroll."

"Yes, boyfriend," Keith agreed.

The guards held up their weapons.

"That doesn't give you a reason to be this far out of town," the larger one yelled.

"We're on date," stammered Keith.

"Yes! A very special date" Lance started. "UMMM, six month anniversary?"  He half glanced at Keith.

Keith nodded and side hugged Lance. Rocking them back and forth in a sway.

"Yes, and our special six-month special date needs to take place on the outskirts," Keith pleaded. "Its where we first met."

"It’s _SO_ important that we can spend our anniversary there!" Lance remarked.

"Yes!" Lance cuddled Keith’s face. Lance blushed.

_What was he doing?_

The Guards looked disinterested upon seeing them being extra affectionate.

"Just make sure your back by curfew," The large one spoke.

"Yeah," the smaller one lunched forward for the 'fear factor'.

"Bye," Lance whispered under his breath. The two of them were still holding each other slightly. Once the guards were out of view they parted.

"Nice quick thinking," Keith remarked.

"Yes," Lance blushed. "Good playing along on your part" he added.

Keith blushed. "Oh, yeah."

"Yeah."

They mutually blushed.

>< 

"Is this the place?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded. They stood in front of a small cafe titled in large sprawling letters:

**Betty's fine diner**

Except it didn’t make any sense that a restaurant would be this far out of the town.

"Most definitely a hideaway" Lance remarked.

Together the two of them walked into Betty's. The exterior was a nice milky pink colour, with gold trim. The inside entrance matched the exterior. A middle aged green woman stood at the entrance. She was standing behind a gold counter. everything in this place seemed to be designed  after a candy shop.

 

"...Hi?" Lance spoke.

The woman looked them over, as if she was analyzing their entire being. Without saying a word she moved and opened a door for them to enter.

The two boys doubled checked with each other before entering the room.

“ _Wow,”_ Keith spoke as they walked into the second section of the place. If the front was sweet and candy themed, then the back was the exact opposite.

Lance looked at the counter top, which were filled to the edges with various bottles of liquor.   
  
“Kind of like an old western movie,” he replied under her breath. Lance nodded.   
  
The other aliens and natives were sitting around the bar, starring them down. He wondered if Keith felt as uncomfortable as he did.   
  
The woman lead them to the center of the room. It was apparent that they couldn’t get out of this without some proper explaining.   
  
“You,” the woman stated in a thick slurred accent. “Aren’t from here.”   
  
Lance nodded. “Is it our body suits that give us away?”   
  
Keith shoved him in the side.   
  
“ _Quiet_ , we’re trying to get them to like us,” Keith growled.   
  
Lance instantly shut up.  He looked around the clearing, every face was on them.   
  
She breathed out, gathering his courage and spoke out, “We are the Paladins of Voltron, and were here to help you.”   
  
He wondered where the sudden confidence was coming from.   
  
Keith was looking around the clearing with a sense of caution.   
  
The woman stood up.   
  
“Paladins? So what if you are?” She cooed.   
  
“We can help!” Lance countered.   
  
The woman put her hands on her hips.   
  
“If we couldn’t help ourselves what makes you think that you can help us?”   
  
“We have something you don’t,” Keith started, he had his fist balled.   
  
Lance looked at Keith.   
  
“Voltron,” he said to everyone in the room.   
  
The bar lounges started to laugh.   
  
“Voltron? Isn’t that a myth?” An older woman creature laughed. An older gentleman agreed with her.   
  
“They said that Voltron attacked the town yesterday,” A younger man stated.   
  
Another rolled their eyes. “You know those city folk, they’re always lying.”   
  
_They must be talking about how we had to break Shiro and Allura out…Or do they mean the lions takin off from Keith and I?  
  
“Oh_ , come on!” Keith groaned. “We’ve literally been flying around the galaxy for the last couple of months! We’ve been flying around these planets numerous times the last few days!”   
  
“Yeah, how haven’t you seen us?” Lance spoke.   
  
It was a more concerning question then he previously thought.   
  
_Maybe their mailing system isn’t the best.  
  
_ “Even if you don’t believe us,” Keith announced. “The rest of the galaxy does,” she moved her fist. “And we can help you.”   
  
“But only if you help us,” Lance finished.   
  
The people looked around each other, looking confused.   
  
“We need you to start a rebellion,” Lance announced.   
  
He remembered Shiro talking, _“Now, this will only work if we get the people involved.”_  
  


“Why?” Lance asked.   
  
“ _We can only do the ground work, they have to continue the fight once were gone.”_  
  
One of the younger men stood up.   
  
“I’m tired of wondering if we’re going to be given rations every night!”   
  
Another man stood up.  “You’d be crazy to think you could fight against the entire empire…”

 

“We could! If we had them,” the man looked at Keith and Lance.   
  
“We can’t do this without your help,” Keith said back.   
  
Lance had to appreciate how leader like Keith was. He wondered if he would take up the mantle of leader if something happened to Shiro…   
  
He didn’t want to think about that.   
  
  
Lance spoke out. “We can help free your planet. But if you aren’t willing to rally your own citizens then the plan will never work.”   
  
Keith looked at him, impressed that Lance was taking this seriously.   
  
“I’m willing!” The young man said. The older ones looked at him cautiously.   
  
“What do you think?” An older man with a particular rad horns said looking at the shop owner.   
  
“We Rebel,” she remarked.   
  
The rest of the bar nodded as if her word was final say.   
  
><  
  
“We did It Shiro,” Lance said into his con.  Keith and him were making their way back to the lions. They needed to be quick before phase two started.   
  
“ _You sure? We need them to be ready-,”_ Shiro started.   
  
“Don’t worry Shiro,” Keith interrupted. “I briefed them all so that they know what to do.”   
  
The two boys darted behind a ruined building to hide from a guard. They weren’t close enough for them to be heard.   
  
“I’m so glad that I have your vote of confidence,” Lance sighed.   
  
Keith nudged him. “Ay, I think you did pretty good back in there.”   
  
“You did?”   
  
Keith winked. “Total rebellion leader.”   
  
Shiro coughed on the other end.   
  
Flirting would have to wait.   
  
“Yeah, yeah Shiro were running as fast as we can,” Lance spoke.   
  
He heard gunfire. His hand instinctively went to his own gun.   
  
“Shiro? What’s going on?”

Keith looked panicked.  
  
Shiro’s voice cut back in. “ _Ugh,”_ It sounded like he just recovered from a blast. “ _Just keep to the original plan, okay?”  
  
“_ Do you need our help?” Keith spat out.   
  
Allura’s voice came in instead. “ _Follow the plan boys.”_  
  
“Listen to the Queen.”   
  
“Hey there.”   
  
“Whose flirting now?” Lance muttered.   
  
“What’s going on?” Keith asked again.   
  
There was no more replies.   
  
Keith got and started running faster than before.   
  
Lance did all he could to keep up.   
  
“They’re going to be okay,” Lance said to cheer him up.   
  
“Of course they are,” Keith replied.   
  
Lance wondered what Keith’s relationship to Shiro actually was. His mind wondered and he felt a weird jealously.   
  
“But we have to hurry so they continue to be okay?” Lance replied.   
  
Keith nodded.   
  
They continued to run.   
  
“So, anniversary?” he joked, he was still trying to cheer him up and he wanted to know where the whole thing came from anyways.   
  
“Lance I swear, if we make it to six months I will take you anywhere but here,” Keith blushed.  
  
He was looking forward to it…If they survived today.

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Allura and SHIROOOOOOOO (oooooo) 
> 
> Rebellion and flirtation, the finale (Ish?) coming soon. 
> 
> Probably gonna be a few more chapters after this one though. 
> 
> Comments are my paint to my brush, or my Keith to my Lance (Ayeee)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is WAY longer with a heavy focus on Klance (it's all Klance, all of it)  
> Lance POV is next ya'll
> 
> Comments fuel me! ✨☄


End file.
